


Who Will Win Your Heart?

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fili/Reader - Freeform, Kili x Reader, Kili/Reader - Freeform, Trials of right to court, courting rights, fili x reader, recognizing their One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: Fili and Kili are constantly fighting for the right to court you as they both recognize you as their One. It´s more than you can handle as never before males have fought for your hand like this and you turn to the two most loyal friends you know to help you find the solution for this problem. What they come up with is something that had never been done before in dwarvish culture. Will it help you and those boys to resolve the situation once and for all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be 4-5 chapters long miniseries :)

You watched as two dwarves were snarling at each other swords drawn in fighting positions in the training area inside of rebuilt Erebor, as Thorin and his company was able to reclaim it from Smaug. You were human, a healer joined in Thorin´s company with the help of Gandalf and your skills came in handy when the battle of the five armies was over and Durin folk was lying in the medical tent half dead, bleeding. And now, six months later when Thorin was king, the two brothers of Durin wanted to court you but the only thing was, they both as they claimed it to be, recognized you as their One but neither of them was going to back down for the sake of the other. So now you found yourself in the situation where Fili and Kili were fighting over you to find out who would get the chance to court you and claim you as theirs. It was little amusing at first, no one had never fight for your hand like this but now, a month later as there still were fighting each other, it started to get old and quite irritating if you were being honest. You needed help, and you needed it now, so standing up while the two young lads still went on about it not noticing that you walked out from the training area to search for the two dwarves you knew would be able to help you. As you walked through the endless labyrinth of Erebor grand corridors and halls, your mind drifted to those moments when Kili and Fili started to pay attention to you.

 

***

 

Fili came to stand next to you as you were collecting herbs as you were running low on them.

 _“Hey Y/N, you need any help with that?”_ he asked a bright smile on his face as he looked at you happily. Humming you turned to look Fili´s face while walking slowly picking up sage, thyme, and mugwort in your basket as you found them.

 _“Well, aren´t you a gentleman Fili,”_ you chuckled handing over your basket so he could carry it, you could use both hands when picking up the herbs. Humming in delight Fili took the basket enjoying the sun that was warming the air as the summer was just around the corner. From the corner of your eye, you saw how the rays of the sun were caressing Fili´s figure, turning his hair and his braided mustache into bright gold and that sight was enough to get your heart skip a beat or two, it was a majestic sight indeed, his regal composure, blue eyes were shining as luminously as the lake´s surface when the sunlight hit it and that adorable smile of his was almost too much for you to handle. You felt like someone had surrounded your heart with vines that kept squeezing it little tighter every time you look at the lion prince in front of you and you didn´t know what that feeling was, it puzzled you greatly. You had always considered Fili as your dear friend, so why it felt like you were drowning when he wasn´t near you and why you felt like flying, soaring above the clouds ready to announce your utter happiness to the world when he was talking with you or just simply standing next to you.

Sighing heavily you turned your attention back to the field trying to find some more herbs before you could go back to Oin, maybe you should talk to someone about this, but who? Bilbo? He was busy with Ori and Balin to reorganize everything at the royal library. Dis? You frowned at that thought, was it a good idea to talk about your mixed up feelings toward Fili with his mother, maybe not. Dwalin? You stopped in your tracks when you thought about asking advice from a grumpy, fierce looking, Thorin´s number one bad ass warrior what came to the issues of the heart, no, definitely not him, you shook your head mumbling something that caught Fili´s attention as he was walking behind you.

 _“Everything alright?”_ he asked little concerned gazing the back of your head.

 _“Oh yes, just thought about something silly,”_ you quipped conjuring an enchanting smile on your face as you turned to look at him. That smile caused Fili´s breath to get caught in his throat as he stared at your eyes that seemed to shine like a million stars were hidden in them. For the first time, he found himself utterly speechless and he almost dropped the basket out of his hands. He felt his heart starting to beat a thousand miles a minute, his hands were sweaty and he had trouble breathing, and yet….he felt so light at the same time, like all the worries on his shoulders were washed away the minute he gazed into your sparkling eyes and he knew…he knew you were his One.

 _“We better get moving, Oin is waiting for these herbs and Mahal help me if I don´t deliver them in time,”_ you said and Fili just nodded dumbfoundedly following you like a lost puppy back to the main road that leads in front of the main gates of Erebor.

 _“Are you alright Fili? You suddenly went really quiet on me,”_ you whispered glancing at him as he was walking beside you slight frown embedded on his face like he was deep in thoughts. You voice snapped him back to present and jerked his head to look at our worried looking face and cursed internally.

 _“Yes I´m fine, just thinking about the oncoming meeting I’m supposed to tend to with my uncle,”_ Fili lied feeling ridiculous because of it but he couldn´t just blurt out his discovery you being his One when he didn´t know if you felt the same.

 _“Ah yes, never-ending duties of the crown prince,”_ you joked causing Fili to chuckle at that.

You two walked through the gates as the guards greeted you when you saw Kili making his way toward you that goofy smile on his face.

 _“I have to go and find Thorin, see you later my lady,”_ Fili bowed to you making you giggle at his antics but smiling gave him a courtesy watching him striding up the stairs toward the royal wing.

 _“My lady,”_ Kili´s voice came behind you and you rolled your eyes turning around seeing Kili bowing in front of you.

 _“What´s with my lady thing with you two these days?_ ” you huffed as you started walking toward the infirmary with your basket Kili jogging next to you.

 _“What do you mean?”_ Kili asked baffled by your question.

 _“Fili has been calling me that lately and now you….is there something I don´t know?”_ you glanced at the younger prince who was walking beside you and now that you looked at him more closely, he was carrying himself more royally, his chest puffed up and he held his head high and you could almost swear his hair was brushed. What on earth was going on?

 _“I don´t know what do you mean,”_ Kili just hummed turning his chocolate brown eyes toward you looking at you so fondly you felt like you were going to faint. Has he always looked so handsome, so..mature? You found yourself lost in his gaze like nothing around you mattered and you were startled by him shaking your shoulder lightly when he didn´t get any response from you for his question.

 _“Did you say something?”_ you managed to say little shakily making him frown at your peculiar behavior.

 _“Yes….I asked where you were going,”_ Kili answered slowly examining your facial expression curiously.

 _“Oh, umm…I was going to the infirmary to give these to Oin,”_ you blushed under his studying stare suddenly feeling like a little girl standing in front of her first crush. Lifting one of his brows he then nodded offering to company you rest of the way and not wanting to sound rude, you accepted his offer.

 

 _“Ah, there you are lassie! I was wondering did you manage to get lost,”_ Oin greeted you extending his arms when he saw you walking in with Kili.

 _“Sorry about that Oin, Fili was keeping me company while I was gathering the herbs and then I bumped into Kili,”_ you said apologizing for being late but Oin just waved it off taking the basket from you and set it on the table behind him.

 _“No harm done lass, you seemed to find quite an amount of herbs, that´s more than enough for me,”_ Oin chuckled as he started to buddle them up so he could dry them properly.

 _“You need anything else?”_ you asked sensing Kili´s presence behind you more clearly and it perplexed you, never before you had being so aware of his presence near you.

 _“No, you are free to go to do what you youngsters do these days,”_ Oin replied ushering you to get out of his infirmary much for your amusement and shaking your head gripping Kili´s arm guiding him out to the corridors. Kili was just about to say something to you when you both heard Dwalin´s deep voice booming from somewhere quite near where you two were standing.

_“KILI!! Get your royal ass in here right now!!”_

Turning to look at the dwarf next to you, you saw how pale he had become all of the sudden and you knew, he had done something he wasn´t suppose to do.

 _“In trouble again, my prince?”_ you smirked hearing his groan as he closed his eyes for a second.

 _“Haha, very funny,”_ he huffed looking around to figure out the escape route before Dwalin could get his hands on him. When he had come up with a plan, he turned his eyes on you taking hold of your shoulders looking so serious making you wonder what he had done this time.

 _“You never saw me,”_ he said lowly making you blink.

_“What?”_

_“If Dwalin asks you, you never saw me,”_ Kili repeated and then just before Dwalin emerged around the corner Kili then released you and dashing to the staircase that led to the fourth level of commoners living quarters he left you to deal with the very angry dwarf.

 _“Oh dear…”_ you muttered to yourself and turned around just in time to see Dwalin walking toward you looking more than just angry…he was furious, his eyes blazing, hand gripping tightly at his ax as he walked briskly and came to a halt in front of you causing you to gulp. Why those boys always did this to you?

 _“Where is he?”_ Dwalin growled glaring around to see if Kili was somewhere near and then lowered his eyes to look at your nervous frame.

_"Who?"_

_“Don´t play dumb with me, you know who,”_ Dwalin gazed at you towering your small figure making you feel so tiny and so afraid.

 _“I´m not sure, he didn´t tell me where he was going,”_ you replied…well, you weren´t lying about that.

 _“Well, can you point the direction where he went?”_ Dwalin almost snarled trying to keep his anger in check so he wouldn´t explode on you. The little devil in you started to wake up and smirking you pointed at the staircase behind you and grunting his thanks Dwalin made his way to the same direction where Kili had run mere minutes ago.

 _“What goes around..comes around,”_ you giggled to yourself dusting your gown and humming started walking toward your chambers.

 

***

 

Sighing at those memories you finally reached the royal wing and stopped at the front of the main meeting room where you knew Thorin and Dwalin would be. Knocking at the door you waited and soon enough you heard Thorin´s deep commanding voice beckoning you to come in. Opening the door you saw that Thorin and Dwalin were sitting by the fireplace discussing something when their attention turned toward the door and landed on you.

 _“Y/N, what surprise. I wasn´t expecting you,”_ Thorin seemed amazed to see you standing in the doorway looking his way little unsure.

 _“What is it?”_ he asked frowning when he saw your expression on your face.

 _“I need to speak with you…both of you,”_ you said closing the door and walking toward the two males that were looking more than stunned glancing each other briefly.

 _“Sit down, akhûnith and tell us from the beginning what´s troubling you,”_ Thorin spoke softly patting the spot next to him on the couch. Sighing you sat down fidgeting your gown and lifting your gaze to look at them you took a deep breath.

 _“It´s about Kili and Fili,”_ you said and somehow Thorin and Dwalin knew right away what you meant by that.

 _“I assume you mean their constant fighting for the right to court you?”_ Thorin asked and you nodded, you were feeling utterly out of ideas how to handle the situation.

 _“Well…we may be able to help with that,”_ Dwalin hummed stroking his beard sounding little amused. Turning to look at your friend you felt hopeful again as Thorin smirked at Dwalin´s sentence. Apparently, they have thought about this problem too and come with the solution. As Thorin handed over the goblet of ale to you, they started to reveal their plan to you and more you heard, more excited you became and you couldn´t wait when the two boys would learn about it. Something like this had never before done in Erebor, or in the history of the dwarves for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trials are on, who will win the first one?

Thorin was sitting on the throne looking at the people standing in front of him. You were standing in the middle, Fili on your right side, Kili on the left, while Bilbo, Dis, and the rest of Thorin´s company, part from Dwalin and Balin who were standing next to their king, stood behind you waiting for the explanation why they were summoned on the throne room.

 _“Everyone is here, good, let´s begin then,”_ Balin spoke and Thorin cleared his throat earning everyone´s attention.

 _“We are gathered here because of the situation Y/N had been unable to resolve herself and she came to me and Dwalin for advice,”_ Thorin´s deep voice echoed through the room. Quiet whispers were starting to be heard but when Thorin rose from his seat everybody quieted down quickly as you briefly glanced at Dwalin who was smiling softly at you winking discreetly causing you to giggle silently.

 _“You have two rivals on both sides Y/N, that has apparently recognize you as their One which has never before happened in our history,”_ Thorin continued gazing calmly in your eyes as you stood in front him feeling now little nervous.

 _“You have a choice, you can either name one who you rather want to be courted and that will settle things and the one whose name you don´t say, has to accept your decision and respect it,”_ Thorin announced pointing at Fili and Kili who were standing proudly each side of you looking at you eager to hear your answer. Turning your head slightly gazing in Kili´s brown eyes, your goofy friend whose mischievous ways and uncanny habit to get himself into trouble fascinated you making you laugh so hard you couldn´t breathe. Then, slowly you turned your eyes toward Fili, the golden lion who was very protective of you, a total gentleman but he also had that wild, untamed side of him that draw you to him like a flame attracts a moth into its warmth. But no matter how hard you tried, you couldn´t name one and with a sigh, you finally turned your attention to Thorin who was patiently waiting for you to decide what to do.

 _“I-I honestly can´t name either of them,”_ you said quietly and Thorin simply nodded his head.

 _“If your heart is open for them both, perhaps a trial will help you to decide which suitor you accept,”_ Thorin spoke softly giving you a small smile before pointing Balin to continue to explain what will happen next. Balin stepped forward looking at the Durin brothers and then the rest of the company.

 _“This is something we have never done before in our history, simply because this is something no one has ever come across in our history. So, we developed four trials to help her to discover who she should accept as her mate.”_ Balin explained receiving rather confused looks among the dwarves but the excitement was already in the air.

 _“The trials are Heart, Hand, Mind, and Soul. Whoever wins each trial will have the right to court Y/N,”_ Balin reveals earning gasps and muttering but Thorin raises his hand and everyone goes quiet again. Balin shifted his gaze toward the two brothers before speaking again.

 _“Do you accept?”_ he asked and both Fili and Kili nodded their heads without saying anything making you sigh internally as you were worried that they would cause a fuss because of this.

 _“Alright, the first trial will begin early in the morning,”_ Balin said and everyone bowed their heads before walking out the room.

 

***

 

When the morning came, you were nervous as hell but so excited at the same time. Putting on your blue light gown with a matching scarf you held around your elbows as the middle of the scarf went around your back. Dis was there to help with your long hair turn it into a simple but beautiful braid embedded with small emerald to complete the look.

 _“You look astonishing my dear,”_ Dis whispered as she took a good look at you and you couldn´t help but smile at her compliment shyly.

 _“Thank you,”_ you murmured as she motioned you to follow her out of your chambers.

 _“I just hope my boys are able to concentrate on the trials,”_ she chuckled taking a side glance at your snickering figure.

 _“Who says we have to make it easy for them?”_ you giggled causing Dis to laugh out loud at your reply while shaking her head.

 _“I love your wit, no matter who you choose, I´m just happy to have you in the family,”_ she said sincerely as you two walked outside of Erebor. Coming to a halt you gazed at the enormous crowd that had gathered little further ahead on the plains of Erebor and cheerful chattering could be heard as you slowly approached them.

 _“Oh my I didn´t expect this many spectators in this trial,”_ you whispered grasping Dis´ hand feeling nervous although it wasn’t you who was going to participate in it. Patting your hand reassuringly Dis guided you to the baldachin where Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin were already waiting for you and Dis. Thorin was sitting in the middle, Dis let you sit down on his right while she sat down on his left. Dwalin was standing next to you and Balin beside Dis. Dwarves were gathered around a sandy area like in an arena so everyone saw what in the middle was happening. Thorin looked at you smiling and when you returned the gesture he nodded and stood up making everyone fall silent in order to hear their king.

 _“Welcome! Today we see two trials, trial of the Hand and the Mind. Come forth, my nephews!”_ Thorin´s baritone voice carried through the air as he watched Kili and Fili walking in front of him dropping to their one knee bowing their heads in respect toward him, you and their mother. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw them shirtless, wearing only their trousers making them look so deliciously handsome and you had a hard time to focus on what Thorin was talking about. Fili´s hair was braided so it would not dance on his face when he needed to see clearly and that dashing smile of his while his blue eyes twinkled that familiar light you had learned to love. Kili´s hair was just in simple ponytail causing you to grin at him, he looked like a little mischievous rascal with that look when his eyes shined while gazing at your way. But this was also the first time when you saw their tattoos, Fili´s chest, arms and back had runes, tribals and his family crest tattooed on his skin making him look like a badass warrior. Kili´s arms and back also had tribals and the family crest tattooed but you wondered why he didn´t have any runes on his skin like his brother had. Maybe you should ask Thorin or Dis about it later. Your thoughts were interrupted when Thorin´s authoritative voice boomed in the air making you slightly jump in your seat.

_“Let the trial of the Hand begin!”_

Everyone cheered and Fili and Kili bowed one another grinning like little-excited boys as they got up and walked to the center of the sandy area. This trial was to test their power, stability, and agility, their eyes were covered with dark cloth so they would not see the two poles they were going to be walking a tightrope nor the metal made cylinder which rolling motions would cause the poles starting to sway uncontrollably. They were given a short rope that they would hold as firmly as they could and trying to toss the other one off of the poles, who succeeded in doing that, would be the winner. Both brothers were helped on the poles as two dwarves were holding the poles in place while Fili and Kili found their balance gripping the rope between them tightly bending their knees slightly to get a good position.

 _“The one who falls first has lost this round, get ready…begin!”_ Balin´s voice traveled across the plain and everyone shouted merrily as brothers of Durin started to compete who would win. You held your breath while Kili and Fili balanced themselves while pulling and tugging hard the other trying to get the other fall to the ground.

The morning sun was rising up to the sky and when its rays hit the brothers you could see their skin was covered with thin layer of sweat already. Clearly, they weren’t fooling around, they were serious about this.

 _“Why don´t you give up willingly, I´m an unbeatable dear brother,”_ Kili chuckled while trying to pull his brother off the poles. But Fili only laughed merrily tensing his thigh muscles and with his grand strength pulled hard causing Kili to yelp and sway for a minute trying to find his balance again.

 _“I´m not giving up so easily,”_ Fili replied grinning while gripping the rope firmly.

 _“Either am I troll lover!”_ Kili snarled playfully causing Fili to laugh at that so-called insult while Kili tugged at the rope hard almost succeeding to toss his brother to the ground but the last second Fili was able to balance himself and growled deeply.

 _“Goblin hugger!”_ Fili fired back.

Thorin and Dwalin were chuckling at the insults that were flying back and forth between his nephews while Dis was shaking her head wondering was this how she had raised his sons. You stared at the pair in front of you holding your breath covering your mouth as suddenly you saw Kili gathering all his remaining strength and sending his golden brother head first to the ground with a groan. The audience exploded into loud cheering and clapping shouting both their names, it was tight competition but in this one, better one won this time.

Thorin rose to his feet clapping his hands smiling proudly at the two dwarrow walking to stand in front of him bowing while breathing heavily their bare skin glistening with sweat under the heating sun.

 _“Kili won the trial of Hand!”_ Thorin announced while you kept your steady gaze at Fili´s face trying to figure out if he was bitter for the loss but much to your surprise he was grinning and winking at you in return. Apparently, he was having fun. Chuckling you smiled at him before turning your eyes to Kili who was puffing his chest proudly searching for your eyes. Locking gaze with him Kili sent an air kiss to your way before Thorin´s voice forced him to focus.

 _“It would seem the boys are enjoying this,”_ Dwalin whispered to you leaning discreetly your way making you glance at his direction.

 _“Yes, it would seem,”_ you hummed amusingly changing knowing looks with Dwalin and then Thorin who was also smiling little devilishly and you knew the next trial would be quite the challenge for the both of them.

 _“Next one is the trial of the Mind and for that, Kili´s and Fili´s hands will be bound and their eyes covered as the guides take them to the location where they will have to use their intelligence to complete the trial. First who will return here, is the winner,”_ Balin explained and everyone murmured excitedly while Kili and Fili glanced at each other, it was time to get serious about this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next trial is up, which one of these rascals are gonna win this round?

Kili´s and Fili´s hands were bound behind their backs and their eyes were covered so they couldn´t see where they were taken by the royal guards. You watched as brothers were lifted up on the saddle of the two rams that were brought there mere minutes ago.

 _“Now this is getting interesting, where they are taken?”_ you whispered glancing toward Dwalin who was smiling while looking ahead following the guards that were starting to lead the rams toward their destination.

 _“Into the mountain caves little further ahead, it´s quite the labyrinth in there so they really need to use their wit to get out of there,”_ Dwalin hummed stroking his beard and you shifted your gaze to Thorin who winked at you smirking. He really enjoyed putting his nephews go through this. Fili and Kili were let behind of the Lonely Mountain, where the deep caves were located. While sitting on the saddle, hands bound behind his back and cloth blinding him, Fili got completely disoriented and he no longer knew where they were. Sons of Durin could only hope for the best as they were led to an unknown place.

 _“I´m getting tired of being blindfolded,”_ Fili sighed as the two guards lifted him up and carried him inside of the cave and hearing that coming from the golden prince, they chuckled lowly.

 _“Well, you can always take it off, if you can get your hands free. We will be back to get you if you haven´t turned up by sundown,”_ one of the dwarves said to Fili was now sitting on the ground waiting for the guards to leave so he could get to work.

 _“Thanks,”_ he hummed.

As soon as he was alone, he started to wiggle his hands off of the robes like he was struggling to get free from a hold of a snake and it worked like a charm. In no time, he was free and taking off his blindfold he was facing the utter darkness at first but it didn´t take long for his dwarven eyes starting to get used to the darkness. Dwarves had perfect night vision as they lived inside of mountains where it was pretty much needed and now it really came in handy as he slowly started to walk forward scanning his surroundings trying to figure out how to get out of this cave. Bending down to take a better look at the soft path he was currently on, he noticed a footprint left by his escorts.

 _“Am I glad I paid attention when Thorin taught me how to track prey when I was a dwarfling. It seems I’ll be needing that skill now,”_ he murmured to himself but he knew it wouldn´t be easy as the ground would soon change into a rocky area and he would need something else to find his way out.

On the other side of the maze-like caves, Kili was already working to get his hands free by rubbing the robe against a sharp rock.

 _“This should do the trick,”_ he thought to himself and when he felt the robe was thin enough he snapped it freeing his hands and took off his blindfold.

 _“Damn, you can´t see a thing in here,”_ Kili muttered as he was forced to wait until his eyes got used to the darkness.

 _“Okay, now…how am I gonna get out of here before my dear old brother?”_ he wondered when he took a sniff on the air and smelled his escorts faint scent and smirking he knew now what to do.

 _“Follow your nose,”_ Kili chuckled and sniffing the air like a bloodhound slowly started to make progress in getting out. But it was slow as the scent was fading every minute and soon enough Kili was forced to look to the ground with his keen night vision for clues where to go.

 _“There has to be an easier way to get the heck out of here…”_ Kili groaned as he discovered tracking two dwarven guard´s footsteps in pitch black cave was rather difficult.

 _“I just hope Fili has his own troubles…I better hurry,”_ he thought to himself as he tried to figure out a better way to navigate his way out.

Fili had his own troubles alright, although he had managed to follow the tracks quite long way he was facing a problem. He had come to an end of the tunnel and was staring down. The drop from the edge was quite long and below there was sharp rock pointing mockingly at him, making Fili discard the idea of jumping down.

 _“Mahal…”_ he muttered sitting down for a minute. He could see his way out as the dim sunlight could be seen further away on the lower level but to get there wasn´t going to be easy.

 _“Either I jump and break my neck or get spiked….or…I use my head,”_ he wondered looking around scratching his beard thoughtfully. Then he remembered his daggers and taking two of them out he examined them humming and then lifted his gaze toward the rock face.

 _“Let´s hope this works,”_ Fili grinned and positioned himself carefully at the edge, hit the daggers as hard as he could at the wall and searching a firm footing started to climb down using his daggers to prevent him to plunge to the bottom.

At the arena area, Thorin and Dwalin were taking a walk while waiting which one would be the winner of this trial. You took a sip of your goblet feeling slightly nervous when Dis earned your attention resting her hand on your arm.

 _“My boys are just fine, they both will come back, who will be the first one is the question,”_ she smiled her blue eyes twinkling familiar way, making you wonder was that Durin thing as you had seen that twinkle in Thorin´s eyes, as well Fili´s and Kili´s eyes. Nodding you returned the smile feeling a little bit more at ease.

 _“It looks like everyone´s enjoying these trials,”_ you said as you gazed at the audience, everyone indeed seemed to be merry mood, laughing, chatting and having a good time. You even saw that few dwarflings ran toward Dwalin and Thorin swinging their little wooden swords yelling some sort of battle cry in khuzdul. Dis broke into fits of laughter hearing it while you chuckled at the sight of the King under the mountain being ambushed by fierce little warriors while Dwalin was having his problems as three children were attached to his legs preventing him to move.

You two laughed so hard you actually were about to fell from your seat as you doubled over while Dis was snorting at his brother reminding her of the times when his boys were that age harassing their uncle whenever they could. But as always, Thorin was very patient toward these future fighters as he lifted two of them up to be seated on his shoulders making them squeal with excitement.

 _“It´s a shame Thorin hasn´t find his One yet….he would be an excellent father,”_ you whispered to Dis when you had calmed down a bit holding your stomach. Dis wiped her eyes while watching her brother playing with the dwarflings happy smile on his face making her sigh as well.

 _“Oh he has my darling, I was just surprised that he didn´t make a move on Bilbo when the hobbit told us he was going back to the Shire,”_ Dis spoke with gentle tone earning your gaze turn in her eyes.

 _“So I wasn´t imagining things! Bilbo IS his One then! Maybe Thorin felt that as Bilbo had missed his home Thorin didn´t want to take that away from him. And let´s face it, a gentle hobbit can´t really thrive inside of a dark mountain,”_ you hummed making Dis nod at that.

_“Yes, you´re right. Bilbo is someone who loves to see things grow, loves the easy, peaceful life…Erebor isn´t neither,”_

_“But that doesn´t mean the halfling isn´t welcomed here whenever he wants to come to visit,”_ Dis continued.

 _“Maybe one day Thorin will make a move on him,”_ you winked at Dis making her chuckle as she gazed at Thorin who was now talking with children´s parents.

 _“Let´s hope so…otherwise, I will lock them up into Thorin´s chambers and not let them out until they both admit it to one another,”_ Dis smirked earning a snicker escape from you, oh you could imagine Dis doing just that to her beloved brother.

Meanwhile, Fili had finally managed to climb down and was walking briskly toward the opening of the tunnel. When he stepped out of the cave, he stopped for a short moment to take a deep breath of fresh air. The sun was still up so he wasn´t late but he didn´t know if Kili had already at the finish line so he looked around listening carefully and then he noticed a pair of ravens flying little further ahead. Grinning he now knew which way to go as he had the knowledge of ravens nesting near Erebor´s grand gates.

Kili was also making out of his cave as he discovered there was an underground stream flowing near where he was at the moment. Following the sounds of water traveling through the narrow canal, it had carved into the stone he soon noticed the exit and sighing with relief he jogged outside basking in the afternoon sun.

 _“Finally! I thought I never were going to get out of there,”_ Kili chuckled as he closed his eyes enjoying the light breeze on his skin but then he remembered he running against time here.

 _“Shit! I don´t have time for this!”_ Kili quipped twirling around trying to figure out where he was. Looking for some landmarks that were familiar to him he groaned when he didn´t seem to find even one.

 _“Where in the name of Durin am I?!”_ he practically yelled out of frustration when he happened to notice far in the distance the peak of Ravenhill.

 _“Ravenhill…thank Mahal, I know where to go,”_ he muttered and started jogging toward Erebor.

As soon as Kili entered the arena he saw that Fili was sitting next to you chatting happily and shaking his head Kili made his way toward the two of you.

 _“Kili! I was wondering do I have to go and find you,”_ Fili snickered at his brother the moment he saw his little brother walking toward him.

 _“Hah, very funny,”_ Kili smiled while sitting down. Thorin and Dwalin glanced each other smirking, it was a tight one, Fili had been there only a few minutes so either one of them could have won, but they didn´t want to reveal that fact.

 _“Fili has won the trial of the Mind!”_ Balin announced and the crowd burst into joyful cheering and clapping hands while you stood up and hugged Kili.

 _“You did well though,”_ you whispered feeling Kili hugging you back resting his chin on your shoulder.

 _“Better one won this time, I´m not mad,”_ he replied smiling before letting you go and turning his attention to his smirking older brother. You and Dis watched as the brothers walked away laughing and punching each other in the shoulder. The next trial would be up tomorrow and it was going to get only tougher as you glanced over your shoulder to see Thorin´s serious expression on his face, even he knew things were going to get harder.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning you chose the light yellow silk gown with a white chiffon scarf hanging behind you. Your handmaiden braided your hair elegantly attaching little white flowers on it. It was the trial of the Heart today, and you were nervous behalf of the boys, what you had heard it wasn´t an easy one.

Sighing you got up and went toward the door when a soft knock on it stopped you. Frowning you gripped the handle and opened the door seeing Balin behind the door smiling in a friendly manner.

 _“Ah, good you´re up, Thorin requested your presence in the throne room,”_ Balin said offering his arm to you.

 _“What it is about?”_ you asked taking his arm and letting him guide you through the maze-like corridors toward the throne room.

 _“You will see,”_ was all he said and kept walking nodding his head whenever you came across some dwarves that were already up preparing for today´s work.

As you reached the throne room, you saw Thorin and Dwalin discussing something making you wonder what was going on.

 _“She is here, your majesty,”_ Balin announced once they had entered the room and Thorin turned to face you his demeanor softening as he saw you.

 _“Ah there you are, come, we have a role for you to play in this next challenge_ ,” Thorin motioned you to follow him causing you to frown. You?

Walking between the two warrior dwarves, you listened to their explanations of the last two challenges that they had combined as one. Heart and Soul, you playing the critical element in it.

 

***

 

Fili and Kili were standing in front of their uncle looking little confused why Thorin had to call them in the tombs of Durin folk. The grave was lightened with hundreds of torches while the audience was standing on the upper levels listening to their king´s speech.

 _“This is going to be the final challenge as I decided to combine the two as one, Heart and Soul. Your challenge is to find Lady Y/N before midnight. She is hidden somewhere in here, tombs of Durin, guarded by two warriors. Once you find her, you still have to fight your way to her and bring her back here. Who does this first, is the winner and has the right to court her, if you both lose, she is free to choose her suitor herself, and you have to respect that decision,”_ Thorin´s deep voice echoed through the fast space, bouncing off the stone walls.

Everyone seemed excited by it, Fili and Kili grinned to themselves glancing one another. They received horns in case one of them or both managed to lose themselves in the catacombs so they could call for help and torches so the dwarves would see where they were going.  Once everything was ready, Thorin sent them to find you. Two young Durin warriors dashed forward determined to be the one to find you.

While Fili head for the right, Kili turned left taking the torch with him trying to figure out, how exactly he was going to find you in this labyrinth.

Fili stopped to think about that same issue, tracking you wasn´t going to work since the floor was solid granite.

 _“This is gonna be one hellish task,”_ he muttered looking for any clues where you might be hiding. A pained yelp and a loud thud made the golden lion twirl around as he realized Kili had fallen from the platform to lower level.

 _“I´m alright! Miscalculated error!”_ Kili´s groan echoed through the darkness earned a sigh from Fili as he looked up worried expression on his face.

 _“Mahal, let him survive the day,”_ Fili mumbled his prayer before turning to continue his task of finding you.

Groaning Kili got up rubbing his back. Glancing around which direction to go, he finally decided to go forward since he couldn´t climb back up.

 _“Better hurry or my brother will get to her before me…we can´t have that,”_ smirking Kili sprinted into the dark corridors.

 

 

Thorin was sitting on the chair looking at Dwalin little concerned, but the gruff warrior smirked at the king.

 _“Oh don´t worry about your boys, they´ll be fine,”_ Dwalin said glancing at Thorin who waved it off.

 _“It´s not them I'm worried about,”_ Thorin spoke earning a brow lift from Dwalin and Balin who was standing next to his brother.

 _“Who then?”_ Balin asked puzzled.

 _“Y/n, you two know how she is afraid of the dark, and she is at the moment in a dark room alone waiting for Kili or Fili rescuing her…maybe I shouldn´t have involved her in this task,”_ Thorin was feeling remorseful as he was thinking how terrified you had been when he first suggested it.

Dwalin and Balin looked at each other understanding what Thorin was talking. You weren´t very keen on going to dark places, not after what happened in Goblin-Town.

 _“But she knows there are guards just outside of the door and the door isn´t locked, and you did give her several candles if her fear got too great,”_ Balin tried to comfort Thorin.

 _“And you didn´t force her to go there; she decided to go after thinking about it,”_ Dwalin added.

 _“I guess you´re right, I just feel guilty about it for some reason,”_ Thorin sighed leaning back rubbing his face when he heard footsteps approaching. Lifting his gaze, Thorin saw his sister, Dis, walking up to him.

 _“Everything alright sister?”_ Thorin asked frowning.

 _“Yes, I just couldn´t wait in my chambers anymore,”_ Dis hummed lifting her gown so she wouldn´t stumble upon it and sat next to his brother. Thorin gave Dis a loving, small smile as he watched how Dis was playing with her braids like she always did when she was young. A telltale sign that she was nervous.

 _“Is something bothering you?”_ he then asked amused while caressing his beard with his index finger and thumb as she flinched at that question, cursing under her breath.

 _“No, why?”_ she chuckled earning Thorin´s brows going up like he didn´t believe that for a second.

 _“I know you, my dear sister, you had this habit as far as I can remember so let´s try again,”_ Thorin smirked watching Dis´expression going from worried to annoyed.

 _“I didn´t remember how much I hated that observant side of you,”_ Dis huffed crossing her arms causing Thorin to burst into laughter.

 _“I love you too,”_ Thorin chuckled while wiping his eyes.

 _“So…are you going to tell me what´s troubling you?”_ he then asked after calming down enough.

 _“Bilbo,”_ Dis´answer was short, precise and hit the target with full force when she turned to look at Thorin who was now gawking at her.

 _“What about him?”_ Thorin asked cautiously giving her a side glance feeling now weary.

 _“When you´re going to ask him to come back?”_ Dis stared at him knowingly making Thorin internally groan, his sister wasn´t so blind as he was hoping she would be.

 _“Why would I ask him to come back? He´s a hobbit, not a dwarf. He isn´t exactly the kind of folk who wants to live inside of a mountain rest of his life,”_ Thorin nearly snarled at his sister who was only rolling her eyes.

_“And the fact that he is your One, although he is a hobbit has nothing to do with your hesitation?”_

_“Dis, don´t,”_ Thorin warned her, but she wasn´t listening.

 _“If you don´t ask him, I will,”_ she turned fully to face her brother who was now looking rather frustrated with her.

 _“Is that a threat?”_ he tilted his head answering her blazing gaze.

 _“Kinda. It´s an ultimatum, either you are going to do it, or I am,”_ Dis smiled sweetly, and Thorin knew he had lost this argument before it had even started.

 

Feeling the pressure of finding you before his brother did, made Kili sped up his pace but rushing things got him always into some trouble, and this wasn’t any different. Because he was nearly running through the dark corridors, he wasn´t paying attention to his feet and misstepped, again, making him tumble down like raccoon ball and finally reaching the bottom crashed onto his stomach as the air escaped from his lungs.

 _“Ugh…”_ Kili groaned while was lying on the hard floor.

 _“That´s what you get when you rush things,”_ he muttered heaving a sigh. Shaking his head Kili lift himself up and carefully check if he had broken something. Thankfully no, and Kili stood up taking the torch tried to figure out how to get back up.

Looking around he had to admit he had no idea how to climb up as the walls were too steep. Glancing ahead he decided to search another way out and see if the narrow path in front of him would lead to you.

 _”Let´s go for an adventure,”_ Kili chuckled making his way deeper into the mountain.

 

Running through the path that had gotten little wider Kili was excited as he could see a dim light coming from the end of the track. But as he exited he crashed with another person and with a shout, they both landed on the floor gasping for air while coughing.

 _“Watch where you´re going,”_ Kili muttered rubbing his chest while the other one growled as he sat up.

_“You´re the one to talk,”_

Kili lifted his gaze toward the person he had crossed paths with, literally and his eyes went wide.

 _“Fili!”_ he quipped, and his brother grinned at him.

 _“Well, didn´t expect to see you so soon,”_ Fili chuckled standing up and dusting his clothes.

 _“Neither did I, I was hoping to get there before you,”_ Kili said as he got up taking the torch. Fili smirked while walking forward glancing around now and then trying to figure out where they were. Suddenly Kili grabbed his coat making him stop and look at him frowning.

 _“What?”_ Fili asked, but Kili merely pointed ahead, and Fili followed his finger, and soon enough his gaze landed on a door little higher from their spot, guarded by two dwarven warriors.

 _“Oh, we found it,”_ Kili murmured while Fili was sizing up the guards furrowing his brows.

 _“Yes, we did, but that was the easy part. Those are Thorin´s finest warriors of the kIng´s guard. Defeating them is going to be difficult,”_ Fili mumbled glancing at his brother who´s cheerful demeanor dropped when he heard Fili´s statement.

 _“So, we need a plan,”_ Kili said.

 _“Aye,”_ Fili whispered while keeping an eye on the guards who were looking sternly ahead their spears on their side, swords attached to their hip.

 

To say winning the fight against two warriors that were twice the size of Thorin´s nephews and twice as skilled in the battlefield wasn´t easy. Kili and Fili were panting, sweating mess as they glared at their opponent's swords pointed at them. Although brothers of Durin were skillful themselves as Thorin himself had taught them everything about fighting and defending themselves, they were running out of energy.

 _“Give up already, would you?”_ Kili muttered wiping his face standing in a fighting position while his brother was gripping his double swords gritting his teeth. He knew you were on the other side of that door but how to get there was another matter.

 _“I didn´t come this far only to be defeated,”_ he snarled his eyes flashing in determination. With a battle cry, they both charged forward only one thing in their mind. To defeat the guards and get you out.

 

You were sitting in the darkness, a few candles lighting the space when you heard a commotion outside, and you perked up. It sounded like Fili and Kili had finally found you and were now fighting their way toward the door. But that made you frown, if they both were here, how you were going to be able to choose which one had the right to court you? A small whine escaped from you as you leaned back.

 _“Back to square one…”_ you huffed rubbing your eyes cursing silently, but as you thought about it, it dawned to you, every trial they had taken, you didn´t want either of them to lose, but you didn´t know which one to cheer. Tilting your head as your brain was storming how to solve this if they both would open the door and escort you back to the throne room a smile started to form into your face. The answer was pretty simple.

Your thoughts were interrupted when the door finally opened up, and grinning Fili appeared into the doorway Kili right behind him.

 _“Your princes are here, my lady,”_ Fili hummed giving you a deep bow earning a giggle out of you as Kili repeated the same bow giving you a cheeky grin of his own.

 _“What took you so long?”_ you smirked as you stood up causing them both to glance one another before chuckling while shaking their heads.

 _“Let´s go,”_ Fili said offering his hand you to take as Kili did the same. Brothers were little concerned which one you were going to choose as it was a tie.

 

Thorin and the rest of the dwarves were chatting and waiting when you with Fili and Kili appeared back earning gasps and excited whispers from others. Thorin glanced up when he heard the mood in the room changing and grinned when he saw you with his nephews. He stood up walking toward you and gave you a warm hug when he reached you three.

 _“I hope you weren´t too scared in that room?”_ he asked quietly searching any sign of stress, but you were beaming.

 _“No, maybe little worried but not scared,”_ you smiled as Thorin beckoned the three of you to walk with him.

 _“The trial of heart and soul is completed. Who was the one who freed you?”_ Thorin spoke so that everyone in the room heard him.

You gave a glance at Fili and Kili before stepping forward.

_“They both did,”_

Your answer earned quite the fuss amongst everyone and Thorin raised his brows little amused.

 _“So, did you managed to decide which one gets to court you, if neither of them now that they have finished the trials and it´s a tie?”_ Thorin asked curious to hear the answer.

 _“I did…”_ you answered nipping your lower lip for a moment, feeling little nervous what would Thorin say or what they would say about your desition.

 _“What is your answer?”_ Thorin´s deep calm voice resonated through the air.

_“Both,”_

It was shocking as everyone started muttering and whispering while you stood there waiting what Thorin would say. Thorin merely blinked glancing at his nephews who were gawking at you unable to form a single sentence. He chuckled to himself and cleared his throat.

 _“So be it, from this day forward, both Fili and Kili have the right to court you. Congratulations,” Thorin_ ´s voice boomed across the area, and everyone started cheering while Kili and Fili jumped to hug you tightly as Dis was clapping her hands behind Thorin, watching you three with teary eyes. Dwalin and Balin glanced at each other smiling knowingly hoping you knew what you were getting yourself into with these two rascals.

At least these trials had given you one answer you didn´t know before. They both had won your heart.

 

 


End file.
